1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a casing assembly of a monitor, and in particular to a combination of a casing, a cover and a connecting arm, whereby the cover may not fall off easily after being opened. A user can open the cover manually. Further, the present invention can be applied to various monitors or the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
In order to frighten and prevent crime, it is a good way to mount monitors at different places.
The monitor is provided with a cover, so that the cover has to be opened when a user intends to connect signal lines and power lines or repair these lines. After the signal lines and the power lines are completely connected or repaired, the user closes the cover back to the monitor.
Since the monitors are mounted at higher positions and the cover is fixed to the monitor by screw elements, it is necessary to use a tool to open or close the cover so as to loosen or tighten the screw elements. If the user drops a tool from a higher position accidentally, there is a risk of hurting someone underneath. Further, since only screw elements are used to connect the cover and the monitor, if the user loosens the screw elements to open the cover, the cover is detached from the monitor completely, which may cause the risk of losing the cover.
Therefore, in view of the above drawbacks of prior art, the inventor of the present invention has proposed a novel and inventive structure based on his expert experience and researches.